Life of a Dragon
by transformersrawsome2314
Summary: What Happens when a teen develops super powers...he becomes a superhero. Follow the story of the Shadow Dragon. I am awful at summaries R&R. Rated for my own peace of mind
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys this is my true first fanfic. I have an OC in this story and I want everyone to understand that this character is based off of something I found when I was reading random things one day. I then proceeded to create him in a superhero creator and it just grew from there. I will be using minor Spitfire, Chalant and Supermartian but the story will mostly be about my OC and his life as a superhero in the Young Justice universe!**

**Guide: Mind conversations **_thoughts _"speech"

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story other than my OC

OC POV

My day started like any other normal Saturday morning; waking up and making my breakfast then plopping down to watch TV. I suppose I should introduce myself before explaining how I ended up in Boston from the other side of the state in the Berkshires. Anyway my name is Jake and I was born and raised in a small town near Great Barrington, Massachusetts. I am almost 17 years old and am currently living in a small apartment near the main city. No I didn't run away from my family out of defiance, I didn't even run away. But now I'm here because I got superpowers. We still communicate but we all decided that I could do better work in a city where there is actual crime. I haven't quite made a name for myself but I am sort of known here and there around the city. I have brought down many crooks trying to steal from honest men trying to make a living and that's how I got here.

By the way my super hero name is Shadow Dragon and the way I see it I'm completely invisible to the world.

3rd POV

Mount Justice, Happy Harbor

3 weeks after Artemis joined the team  
_Recognized Batman 02_ As Batman walked into the training room he saw Superboy and Aqualad sparring. It was quite the match until Aqualad managed to finally send Superboy crashing to the floor with the word Fail floating beside him. Aqualad pulled him to his feet as Black Canary greeted Batman with a nod. Batman nodded back and pulled up a picture of a dragon like shadow from a Boston newspaper. "Team we have evidence that there is a new vigilante in Boston Massachusetts we need you to take the bioship and see which side he or she is on."

The entire team immediately went to the bioship and once M'gann made sure that everyone was on board she took off for Boston.


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounter

Chapter 2: First Encounter

**Hey guys! Got my first two reviews on this story and they were cool! Thank you to reviewer Quaternary for giving me constructive criticism and I am planning to use that. Thanks again for the reviews I am still kinda new to this and could use that info. I would also like to make a note that this is NON-CANON this does not take place in the actual universe of Young Justice I.E. the TV show which I love. I will try to make characters like Batman less OOC but for now here is chapter 2 and the disclaimer. Guide- Mind conversations **_thoughts _"speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Halo or Cartoon Network (not that Halo will be mentioned)

Robin POV

I didn't really know why all of us were sent on this mission but I stayed whelmed and went along with it as the Bioship flew to Boston. It was getting close to night time so hopefully this guy would be out on patrol or something and be easy to find.

3rd POV

Inside the Bioship the team remained generally silent save for the occasional sigh or yawn. The reason Batman had sent them all on this mission is that nobody knew the nature of the new vigilante's powers. Heck the only picture anyone has of him or her is a blurry shot of what looks like a shadow. This made some of the team members nervous. As they drew nearer to Boston their anxiety increased each asking their own questions in their minds. _What if he's a villain? What if he hurts my friends? How strong is he? Is he invulnerable? Is he a he or a she? _Questions like these went through the minds of the teens as Miss Martian opened the hatch and stated "We're here"  
Aqualad immediately quelled the questions and anxiety and took control. "Miss Martian set up a mind link and go with Superboy and Kid Flash to check out the main city, stop any crime if you can and contact us if you see anything. Robin, Artemis you are with me we will check the outskirts of the city. Remember our main objective. Move out!

Shadow Dragon POV  
I just started to patrol and was doing my usual loop of the outskirts of the city when I noticed something strange. Three people in costumes were walking all stealth like around, looking for something _or someone_ I thought and slowly descended from the sky. I suddenly recognized two of the three people and guessed that the third one was a protege of Green Arrow judging by her bow and I couldn't believe it. It was Robin and Aqualad who was wearing a weird dark version of his normal costume. I decided to talk to them and see why they are in my city. I shadow traveled (teleported) behind them and transformed to my normal form. Which made a loud noise which made them all turn around and the girl tried to punch me. I ducked and put up my hands in the surrender position and yelled "Don't attack I surrender!"  
Aqualad kept his water bearers at the ready while Robin relaxed his stance and Artemis aimed her bow at the ground. I stood their with my hands in the air as Aqualad said "Who are you and why are you here?"  
I was about to answer when a heavy and curiously dark wind went by me and Kid Flash appeared and then two more heroes dropped from the sky and I guessed Aqualad had contacted them somehow. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Kid Flash said "Well?"  
I thought for a minute then answered carefully "My name is Shadow Dragon and you're in my city...what do you want?"

Robin answered "Are you that new vigilan-" he was suddenly interupted by the green archer who I still didn't know the name of scoffing "You don't look like a dragon."  
I sighed "Okay archer girl you know that loud noise you heard right before I appeared behind you and you tried to punch me?"  
Artemis (she had finally said her name) said "Yeah of coarse I remember it it was like two minutes ago."  
I said "OK anyway that was me changing into my original form so that you wouldn't try to kill me."  
Aqualad seemed troubled by this statement but shrugged it off and said "Could you come with us so that we can analyse your powers and make sure you are not a threat to the Justice League?"

I was unsure why Aqualad was so up front about that and said "I'm sorry Aqualad but I can't and won't do that."

The last thing I remembered was Artemis hitting me with a knockout gas arrow and Aqualad scolding Artemis before everything went dark.

**Alright! Second chapter is longer than the first hooray. Sorry if that last part had Aqualad too OOC. Until next time please R&R and only constructive criticism or positive reviews please. Don't be mean be cool.**


	3. Chapter 3 I met some Super Heroes

Chapter 3: I met some super heroes then I got knocked out

**Hello Everyone, thank you all for the reviews they were much appreciated. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have MCAS testing at my school and it has totally exhausted me. Anyway I have decided that today I will follow some of the reviews and will try to paragraph more. On to the story! Enjoy. TTTTT=scene change.**

Jake/Shadow Dragon POV

My mind had been giving me weird dreams involving ponies and watermelons when I finally woke up.

I looked at my surroundings and saw I was in a medical bay of some sorts and strapped to the bed I was on. I decided to shadow travel to the door and walked out of the bay into a hallway that was a combination of metal and rock.

I then transformed into my super hero persona with black leathery wings sprouting from my shoulder blades, tail sprouting from my back, claws growing where my finger and toenails used to be, fangs instead of teeth, and what scared people the most, pure white eyes. I started to fly through the halls looking for an exit.

I flew into what seemed to be a common room with a giant TV and couches. Oh and did I mention the five incredibly surprised teenagers and one stony faced teenager. They all stood up and faced me as I landed.

I landed and said "Alright the first thing I want to know is WHO SHOT ME WITH A KNOCKOUT GAS ARROW?!"

Everyone pointed at Artemis and I imagined punching her in the face and I almost did but I didn't cause then I would get in trouble with a lot of people.

"Second why did you bring me here?"

Aqualad answered "After Artemis hit you with the knockout arrow we decided it would be best to take you to our headquarters to see what your powers are and to decide whether or not you are a threat to the Justice League and the Earth. I also believe that proper introductions are in order."

I replied with "Fine, I already know you are Aqualad, you're Robin, and you're Kid Flash, but after that you. Let. Me. GO!"

Aqualad said "Very well; the one with the bow is Artemis, you already met her last night, the one with the white shirt with the red X on her chest is Miss Martian and the one in the black shirt is Superboy."

Miss Martian waved and said "Hi, you can call me M'gann if you want."

Superboy grunted and gave a small nod.

I said "Okay introductions done. If you could show me to the exit and let me go on my merry way then we will be good and you don't have to worry."

7 Hours Later

7 hours later I was back in Boston and on my patrol when I spotted a suspicious van pulling up to one of the banks. What was even more suspicious and definitely tipped me off to a heist was when three guys with guns and another very beefy guy came out of it.

The big guy punched a hole into the wall of the bank and went in with the others following him in. I swooped down and followed them in.

What I saw astounded me. The big guy was ripping the vault door from it's hinges like it was butter! He then effortlessly threw it to the side as the three guys with guns pulled out bags and started filling them up.

That was when I decided to intervene by shadow traveling next to one of the thugs and punching him out. I then quickly did the same thing with the other two guys with guns.

The big guy (who turned out to be really fast) punched me in the face sending me flying through the wall past the shocked members of the team (when did they get here?) and into the wall of the next building leaving a large indent and probably waking up the people inside.

TTTTTTT

3rd POV

Batman had come via zeta tube just after Shadow Dragon left. He had seen the team and understood what had happened. He then explained the teams mission.

"Apparently the bad guys have found out about Shadow Dragon's existence and have sent Blockbuster and some thugs to Boston to flush him out. I need you six to keep Shadow Dragon from being captured he is more powerful than any of us know."

"How powerful is he Batman?" Robin asked.

"He is powerful enough to go toe to toe with Superman and win."

**And I will end it on that note. Please R&R and don't expect an update for a bit I'm experiencing a little writers block at the moment. I am also kind of annoyed because I have read a couple of stories from DC that mention Marvel Characters and vice verse. I am not trying to be a hater or anything it's just one of my pet peeves. Anyway expect next chapter to be out either tomorrow or next weekend. For now Bye-Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4 I Met a Super Villain

Chapter Three: I met my first supervillain

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading the story. I currently have a lot of views. To answer some questions Yes I will be pairing him with someone who will be another OC. Also I have recovered from my writers block. YAY! Anyway, thanks for the views and reviews and enjoy the chapter. TTTTTTT=scene change**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice I do however own all OCs that appear.**

Shadow Dragon POV

I sat in the hole that my body had created in the wall. I heard Aqualad telling Artemis and Robin to check up on me while the others went after the big guy who Aqualad referred to as Blockbuster. Then Robin was shining a small flashlight in my eyes. Artemis was examining my body for injuries. She seemed impressed because she said "Wow, guy crashed through the bank vault wall, outer bank wall and then into this wall and there isn't a scratch on him."  
I heard a primal yell and then a roar and Superboy fell next to us only to get back up and charge through the human shaped holes in the walls. I stood up and said "I'm okay. Let's go kick Blockbuster into next week!"  
With that the three of us went to aid the rest of the team.

TTTTTTTT

The fight with Blockbuster was intense to say the least. When we got there Kid Flash was on the ground with Miss Martian protecting him. Artemis and Robin sent a volley of arrows and bird-a-rangs respectfully with each hitting their intended target. Blockbuster's large hoodie had been demolished and for the first time I got a good look at his face. I was unnerved by his appearance and asked him "Good sir, are you aware that you don't have a nose?"

This made Blockbuster roar and punch me through the wall (again). I flew through the newly created me-shaped hole and punched him really hard sending him flying through a wall (see how he likes it). Apparently he didn't like being punched through the wall because he roared again and came at me. Superboy and Aqualad double teamed him and finally knocked him out.

TTTTTTTT

The police had taken Blockbuster and his associates away and I was talking to the chief of police to see that everything was good. Then I walked to where the team was standing and conversing through telepathy I guess. Aqualad turned to me when he saw me coming and I said "Thanks for the assist I really needed it."

Aqualad said "You are most welcome my friend. If you would please accompany us to the cave again so that Batman may speak with you. We have also made sure that Artemis will not shoot you with another knockout gas arrow so we do not have a repeat of the first time we met."

I nodded appreciatively and shot a glare in Artemis' general direction. "Alright I'll come with you guys to speak with Batman and after that well I don't know.

TTTTTTTT

I had just had a rather interesting conversation with Batman in which I was told that I was being hunted by bad guys, had enough power to take on Superman and beat him, and to top it off with some semi-good news an offer to join the team. I for some reason had accepted that offer and Bats told me that I could tell the team. I had some questions like what about Boston? He had told me that I could conduct patrols when not on missions and that if I was on a mission and a crime the police couldn't stop occurred then a League member would be sent to help out. I was now sitting in front of the biggest TV I had ever seen.

I started with "Well it's official I'm joining the team."

There was a chorus of welcomes and congratulations and Miss Martian suggested that we all give some backstory and our real names if we were willing to say it. Coincidentally she went first.

"Hi I'm M'gann of course most of you know that and I'm from Mars."

"Hello my name is Kaldur'ahm but you can call me Kaldur and I am from Atlantis."

"My name's Conner."

"Artemis."

"Wally West and I'm from Keystone City."

"Bats doesn't let me tell anyone my name for secret ID reasons."

"My turn huh? Well I guess I should start at the beginning I was born in a small town in the Berkshires of Massachusetts and my name is Jake. My powers manifested when I was 16 and I moved to Boston so that I wouldn't hurt my family. We still communicate and I visit during Christmas but we all are happy so I guess it's okay. I never faced a real threat until last night and my powers are kind of strange. You see my wings, claws, fangs, tail, and pure white eyes are part of my transformation into the Shadow Dragon I also get the strength, invulnerability and what I like to call Shadow Travel which allows me to teleport out of any restraints, through walls and well anything. So yeah that's my basic history."

I looked around the room to see nods of understanding and said "Well when do we start training?"

**Well That's the end of Chapter 4. Sorry about the late update but my schedule has been kind of full. I honestly am not sure whether or not Wally is from Keystone City I'm just going off the fact that he goes to Keystone High School. Anyway until the next update bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 I Join a team of Superheroes

Chapter 5: I join a team of superheroes and Nearly Drown

**I literally have nothing better to do so guess what. TWO UPDATES in the same week! Anyway nobody has seen my latest chapter so I decided while I wait for it to be read I will write another one. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers and enjoy chapter 5 of **_**Life of a Dragon**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, DC Comics, or Microsoft but I own my OCs**

Shadow Dragon POV

People say that joining a team of superheroes is awesome but I am here to tell you that it isn't.

Wondering what happened that is making me say this. Well I'll tell you. Literally three days after I joined the team we were attacked by two red robots, one male and one female. The male one was spouting water everywhere and the female one was spewing fire all over the place.

To top it off today was such a normal day. I was sitting in my room playing video games on my 360 when I heard shouts of surprise and what sounded like water sloshing in a large area. I sighed wondering if Wally had pulled another prank and decided to investigate.

I put down my controller after pausing my game and walked out of my room. I had set up my room two days ago and was still getting used to the idea that I lived in a mountain with teenage superheroes. When I got to the hanger area the question that was on the tip of my tongue disappeared.

The place where we kept sphere was full of water and my teammates fighting two red robots. One spraying water the other spewing fire. I must say I was not expecting this when I walked in. One by one my teammates were captured and I was still standing there like an idiot.

I managed to shake off my fear and transformed. The robots noticed me right as I flew into the red with the water. I didn't even make a dent in it and was immediately attacked from behind by the female looking one. Fire flew into me and I cried out from the heat as I flew away. I yelled "Hey, ever heard of a fair fight! It's two against one, you guys may need some more robo buddies!"

As the old saying goes my overconfidence was my downfall. I got blindsided by a torrent of water. Then I was hit by a ball of fire. More water hit me and this time fire didn't follow, Just more and more water. I was starting to run out of air. The last thought in my head before I passed out was _Why didn't I just teleport out of this?_

TTTTTTTTT

When I woke up I found the team arguing. Something about the EMP shutting down all the electronics. I sat up and got some relieved faces. I was confused as to what happened. I was told that when Artemis and Robin had gotten to the cave they had found it taken over by the two red robots. They had found Conner and Wally somewhat encased in metal and Kaldur and M'gann in a cage of fire along with me unconscious and laying face down on the floor.

Red Tornado also arrived and just as he was reaching toward the two reds the EMP wore off. He sucked the air out of the room and for the second time that day I was on the ground knocked out again.

TTTTTTTT

I woke up yet again to superheroes staring at me. I sat up and noticed that Artemis was still on the floor unconscious and Superman trying to wake her up.

She woke up with a gasp and sat up. I was distracted by conversations happening and got up. I checked up on the Boston news alerts on my phone. There was a civil disturbance, an already taken care of bank robbery, and an...attack on the police station by armed and highly trained villains.

I immediately jumped up and ran to the zeta tubes. I left leaving confused faces and a still paused xbox game.

**God I meant to get this out days ago. I was going to be so proud that I got two updates in one day. Then it turned to two days. Now it's Two updates in one week or so. I just read the reviews and I would like to thank the Guest who reviewed on Chapter 4. I loved your review Guest and I know you know who you are. Expect an update soon because I have a four day weekend from school. YAY! I seem to say yay a lot so I am just going to say goodbye.**

**Guest that was a fore mentioned-I have taken your review into consideration thanks for that wonderful review. Also to answer your comments on the story, Jake joining the team was very important to my plot and I will be revealing his weaknesses later on in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6 I find my only Weakness

Chapter 6: I find my only weakness

**Hi everybody. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I have 10 followers yay. I am thinking of writing another story when this one is finished. However I don't know what category I'm going to do it in. I have ideas for the following categories-**_**Halo, Transformers Prime, Spectacular Spider-Man **_**and possibly **_**Batman Beyond**_**. So in the reviews or PM me what you would like to see from me next. I will eventually do it all but I am undecided on what I will do first. Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I own my OCs**

**TTTTTTTT=Scene change**

Shadow Dragon POV

I went through the zeta tubes and appeared three blocks from my apartment. I flew from the abandoned phone booth that housed the zeta tube and flew towards the Police station.

When I got there I found five cops holding out against at least fifteen heavily armed villains. Around the area the cops were using for cover there were injured cops and overturned police cars.

I flew down and punched one of the guys in the face and yelled to the cops; "Get inside and take care of the wounded! I'll deal with these guys."

The police listened to me and each grabbed one of the wounded and dragged them inside. I faced the bad guys (minus the one I just punched) and was ready to start fighting when I heard one say into a com link that I was here and that they were going to attack.

I decided to take the initiative and flew at communications guy punching him in the jaw and knocking him out. I then clawed at another but he was quicker than I thought and jumped out of the way as another guy shot me in the back. I yelled "Hey haven't you ever heard of a fair fight!?"

The guy who shot me said "No." like it was the most casual thing to say in the middle of a fight.

They pressed their attack on me and just as I was about to teleport to regroup, someone shouted "ENOUGH!"

The thugs stopped attacking me and stepped back revealing a man with ninja like garbs with green highlights and a sword on his back. He stepped forward and a jolt of fear passed through me. He was eerily calm and he pulled his sword out slowly.

The sword was fascinating. It was coated in a green dust. I then realized that he was talking. "Jade, such a fascinating substance. It has such an interesting color and the best part about it...It can hurt **YOU**!"

I scoffed at him and said "Nothing can hurt me dummy so go ahead try your sword. It'll break just like anything else that hits me."

As the old saying goes Overconfidence is your downfall and that's exactly what happened to me when the sword slashed across my stomach...and left a trail of blood in it's wake. I cried out in pain and at the same time yelped in surprise. I had the thought of _This has never happened before._

I punched wildly and managed to score a hit in his stomach before I collapsed from the overwhelming pain I was feeling. Then two soldiers fell to the ground with a trail of yellow behind them. Three arrows knocked out another three and a smoke bomb allowed the team to get me further back from the guy with the sword. By the time Superboy and Aqualad had managed to bring me back and check to make sure I was okay three more thugs had been knocked out leaving seven very stunned thugs and a collected and calm guy with a sword. Guy with sword called the retreat and his remaining thugs ran after him leaving eight knocked out thugs, the team, and a very injured me. I looked around in gratitude before I blacked out for the third time that day with my last thought being. _Blacking out three times in one day has to be some kind of record_.

**I was trying to write jolt and kept writing h and then backspace. It was funny. So hope you enjoyed the chapter and please R&R and don't forget to send something on which category I should write a story in from the Authors note above. See you all at the next update. BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7 My Training Begins

Chapter 7 My training Begins

**Now I can officially say TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAY! I completely forgot the end of Chapter 4 and just read one of the reviews and it said that they can't wait for the training chapter. God I feel like an idiot. Anyway sorry for the wait for the training terribly sorry about that. Please R&R and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I own my OCs.**

Shadow Dragon POV  
A few days after I sustained my injury at the hands of the Jade Ninja (**A/N I couldn't think of a really cool name so sue me.**)I was ready for training with Black Canary and the team.

I walked into the training room and looked at it. It was right near some Zeta Tubes. I saw that the training session was about to begin and I stepped in line next to Wally.

Black Canary started with talking about how we couldn't rely on our powers and that we were all going to face her in sparring and then we were going to move on to sparring in pairs with winners facing winners and then the champion would face her.

I, to be honest, wasn't paying attention to much of what she was saying until Kaldur joined her in the ring. The sparring began.

Kaldur lasted for quite a while before being downed by a roundhouse kick to the shoulder. The word fail appeared above him and he left the ring. M'gann was next in line and lasted considerably less than Kaldur and was downed after twenty-five maneuvers. She did however defend herself pretty well in the ring. I noticed Superboy put an arm around her when she got back. Artemis went into the ring and the fight was fierce and long. Black Canary beat her with ease. The same thing happened to Robin.

Superboy was next and he went in with controlled anger. He nearly beat Black Canary before his legs were swept out from under him and he hit the floor with a grunt and a holographic Fail sign above his head. Wally went down in the first couple moves after he made a pass towards Black Canary who responded to that by sweeping his legs out from under him. Artemis smirked while Robin did his signature cackle. Then it was my turn.

I stepped into the ring hesitantly and looked at the other team members. Wally was giving me the thumbs up, Robin smiled and waved, and Kaldur gave me a nod. I kept walking and found myself looking at Black Canary. I got into what I hoped was a fighting stance and got ready for a fight. I saw her move with my enhanced senses which were on no matter what form I was in. I ducked the punch she threw my way and jumped over her sweeping leg. She definitely kept me on the defensive. I blocked a punch and punched back. She blocked it grabbed my wrist and flipped me over her head and onto the ground. I groaned and got up after the fail sign went away.

"Very good everyone. That was an excellent session." Black Canary said. "Now we shall begin with the second half of the training hour. Everyone pair up."

Conner and M'gann paired up, so did Wally and Kaldur. Robin decided to pair up with Black Canary for another chance at sparring with her without having to beat the rest of the team. This left me sparring with Artemis. The archer looked at me and walked over. We both got into fighting stances. I guess she wanted to do other things because she just let me beat her.

Conner had beaten M'gann and Kaldur had beaten Wally. Robin had not beaten Black Canary and Kaldur headed over to her while Conner decided to spar with the "New Guy."

Our fight lasted a bit longer but the same thing happened. He let me beat me and left without a word. He was probably wanting to hang out with M'gann and he left. Kaldur had also failed to beat Black Canary. That just left me and her. I must say I was nervous and highly surprised by the fact that I was the person who would face her. I was expecting at least Kaldur or Robin to get to the championship.

We both took fighting stances and this time I made the first move throwing a left hook toward her head. She of course blocked it and countered with a kick to my chest. I leaped back and took the small amount of time to catch my breath. My enhanced senses kicked in and I ducked just as Black Canary's round house kick went over my head by mere inches! I was breathing heavily and my attacks and counters were getting sluggish.

Black Canary took full advantage of my lack of stamina and punched me in the chest twice before round house kicking me to the ground. That was painful.

Before she could finish the move that would have finished me, I leapt up from the ground and attempted to continue the fight.

I ended up failing miserably and falling back down exhausted. Black Canary called everyone back so that she could give each of us feedback and constructive criticism.

"Great job everyone, you each show signs of improving. Jake that was a very good first couple spars though your stamina without powers needs a little work."

Robin, who had pulled up footage from the fight, said "No kidding dude. How did you dodge that roundhouse kick?"

I shrugged "I have enhanced senses which are a side effect of my powers. They are always on even if I'm not using my powers."

Wally who was watching the footage said "That is so cool; wait can you smell stuff like a dog all the time?"

I sighed this time "Yes I can smell things like a dog and by the way you really need to change your socks."

Wally humphed while everyone else started laughing. That was when I remembered something.

"OH CRUD! I've had an Xbox game paused and on since the reds attacked the cave!"

I quickly teleported out of the room and ran to my private room. I ran in and saw the xbox controller out of battery. I quickly shut of the console after I made sure my game was saved.

**Well. There is Chapter 7. Wow seven chapters in already with many more to come. I'm also kind of happy today because I was thinking about **_**Young Justice Invasion**_ **and realized that the episode Superboy, Ms. Martian, and Beast Boy go to Rann the episode takes place on my birthday so on that day the episode took place I will have turned 16. Wait...oh crud I just gave you guys my age and my birthday. Well see you at the next update. Good bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 First Day of School Redux

Chapter 8: First Day of School Redux and I Meet a Girl

**Hey guys! I'm back from the craziest near end of school year weeks I have ever had. I have two weeks left until I'm done! I'm so excited! Anyway sorry for the lack of update I have been busy with end of the year stuff so yeah… please PLEASE R&R I currently have 800 views but only 14 reviews so please by all means REVIEW or I will find you...Just kidding. But seriously please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I own my OCs **

Jake POV

I had been with the team for a while now and well let's just say that it has been awesome! Man I love not having to be totally dependent on myself to watch my back. It felt great, until I was told by Batman that I would have to attend Happy Harbor High for my unfinished junior senior years.

He said it would be good for Conner and M'gann who were also having their first day to learn from someone with experience. I was a bit ticked by that because when I got my powers I thought I was permanently kissing school goodbye. M'gann had made Conner and herself bag lunches; when she offered to make me one I said that I would just buy it from the cafeteria.

We had just gotten to the main entrance when I started to quickly tutor the two on unofficial school rules. "Alright first things first. Don't piss off the popular kids and if you do run and hide! They can make you the bottom of the food chain in seconds. Also don't raise your hand to answer every question just do it once or twice per class a day. This will make you seem less geeky and weird. Now do you guys have any questions before I go talk to that group of kids that are in my grade.?

Both Conner and M'gann shook their heads and I went off to join the interesting conversation that was being conducted. Ironically it was about me, well, my Shadow Dragon persona although how news of that made it all the way to Happy Harbor High was a mystery to me.

"They say it's like a demon made of shadows." One kid said.

Other kids started to crack jokes and laugh at the prospect of a demon made of shadows appearing across Boston and stopping crimes.

"Well I heard It's like a dragon." said another boy who was shorter and wore a green and white tee-shirt and holding a skateboard. He also looked a year or so younger than me.

"Marvin how can a dragon be made out of shadows?" another kid, this time a girl said.

"I don't know but I think I'm going to go talk to Mal. See ya." and with that the kid, Marvin, rolled away on his skateboard...right into Conner who lifted Marvin up by the back of his shirt.

I decided to head to class when a big guy probably Mal started talking to Conner. I walked past a guy with messy shoulder length hair and a small beard walking toward Mal and Conner. Then I disappeared into the building.

TTTTTTTT

After 3rd period English I saw Conner walking to his next class. I said hi to him and he told me that M'gann and he were staying after school so M'gann could try out for cheerleading. I decided I would join them and get some homework done while I was at it.

TTTTTTTt

Lunch that day happened to be chicken patty one of my favorites so I was happy to eat it. I read my schedule to see what my afternoon classes were and saw that I had a study hall. That had made me happy. It meant I could finally catch up on my reading that I was doing. I happily finished my lunch and emptied my tray into a trash can. I proceeded to walk out of the lunchroom and to my next class.

TTTTTTTT

After school I was hanging out on the bleachers reading _The Mysterious Benedict Society_**(A/N I really enjoy that book series you as readers should read it ;P)** waiting for the cheerleading tryouts to end Conner was sitting near me watching M'gann do her tryouts. My enhanced hearing picked up one girl saying to another "Hey new girl I dare you to kiss that kid reading the book on the bleachers." The girl who said the dare and her friends giggled confident that I didn't know a thing about what was about to happen.

I looked over my book and blushed. I saw a girl about the same age as me walking over. She had brown hair with blue highlights and piercing turquoise eyes. She was also blushing as she walked up the bleachers and sat next to me. I pretended to be absorbed with my book.

"So…what's your name new guy?" she asked.

"Jake; What's yours new girl?" I answered

"Jake...nice name, easy to remember. My name is Kathryn Miller but you can call me Kat for short."

"Kat huh **(A/N I am not homaging or alluding to Kat or Noble 2 from Halo Reach) **that's a cool name. How long have you been at Happy Harbor High?"

"Since two days ago, I moved here from New York because it seemed like a better place." She answered "How about you?"

"Today." I said and looked away.

"So how old are you?"

"Junior. 17. You?"

"Same."

She asked a very weird question after that.

"You have family or friends here?"

I sighed "I moved away from my family and my friends a while back, ended up in Boston for a bit before coming here. I found some...interesting friends who said I should come here." For some reason I didn't like to lie to her and I felt guilty after I said it.

She answered the question before I had time to ask it. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Well I moved away from New York to protect my family and friends when I developed precognitive senses and power over rock and ice. I became a superhero."

I realized she was serious when she didn't burst out laughing like it was a big joke.

My eyes widened when I realized that she was serious and I tried to will my fingernails to stay fingernails and not turn into claws. (That's what happens when I'm surprised by something big.)

I looked at her strangely then said "Hey you see that red head trying out to be a cheerleader and that stony faced boy in the black tee? Yea those two, they're two of the friends I was talking about earlier. Could you meet us when cheerleader tryouts are over and tell them what you told me?"

She looked a little suspicious but nodded her head and said "Yea sure, why not."

Then she looked me straight in the eyes and said "Well I have a dare to complete so… sorry about this."

That was when she grabbed the sides of my head and, before I had a chance to react, kissed me on the lips. It lasted about two seconds before she pulled away blushing. She got up and briskly walked back to the group of giggling girls.

I just stared into space for a while and didn't really acknowledge that the girl who said the dare had said to Kat "I said just kiss him not get to know him." amid the laughs of her friends.

What snapped me back to reality was Conner falling down the bleachers and landing on the field. I promptly started to laugh ignoring the glare I was getting from Conner as he got up to carry M'gann's books.

**Man that was a long chapter. Probably my longest yet! Sorry again for the lack of update and please R&R. I know you may have a few questions about this chapter like Why was Kat so open with him about her powers and why did she go through with the dare. To those two questions I have one answer: It's my story and I can do what I want with it because of a certain principle called Alternate Universes and another called I AM THE WRITER AND IT IS MY STORY. Even if some of the things I write don't make sense for poop it's still my story and if you don't like that then I will give you my best imitation of a BAT-GLARE! **_**(Badly imitates BAT-GLARE)**_ **Ok so the BAT-GLARE needs a little work. Until the next update true believers and don't forget to review or leave a comment below.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Talk

Chapter 9: The Talk

**Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I am officially on summer vacation! However I have also gotten a cold and am raging because Halo 5 Guardians is only for Xbox One. I was SO upset when I learned this that I forgot to write. So enjoy the chapter and thanks for being so supportive. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I own Shadow Dragon and any other OCs**

Shadow Dragon POV

After that tryouts were over and Conner gave me a light punch to rouse me. "What are you staring at?" Conner asked.

"Wha oh uh nothing, nothing." I lied.

Conner shrugged his shoulders and walked off carrying M'gann's books with M'gann following close behind. I stayed on the bleachers for about 2 more minutes. I then got up and heard something.

I called over M'gann and Conner and told them about Kat and that we needed to talk to her. I followed my enhanced senses and found her under the bleachers. She looked up and gave a small wave.

"Kat this is Conner and Megan my friends I was talking about earlier. Can you tell them what you told me?"

"Alright." She sighed, "I have precognitive senses and can control the elements earth and ice. Before I continue remember this; I have precognitive senses so I want to join the team because I know all about it."

I took a step back and couldn't hold back my claws from coming out. Kat looked up at me in embarrassment "Why do you think I trusted you with my secret. I knew you could keep a secret so I told you mine."

M'gann and Conner looked at me and I said "We'll have to ask Bats about this. We'll get back to you tomorrow."

Conner suddenly took up a fighting stance. I found out why about two seconds later. "I have found you again DEMON!"

When I heard that I groaned. It was Jade Master. The only person who has cut my skin. He jumped down and kicked Conner and M'gann away and approached me pulling out his Katana as he did. I grabbed Kat and teleported to the field.

As we exited the portal I transformed and looked at Kat who gasped in surprise when she saw my pure white eyes. I told her to run and she did. Jade Master was running at me and slashing at me with his sword. I jumped back and started to fly.

My flight was short lived however because an intense pain filled my left wing. I looked and saw a shuriken lodged in my wing! The pain was intense and my vision clouded as I hit the ground hard. Jade Master walked over to me and said "They say the wings and the tail are the parts of a dragon to aim for."

I scoffed and said "Where'd you hear that How to Train Your Dragon?"

"No I read that in a book. Quite informative really, it talks about a dragon's weakest areas. Turns out that dragons don't have many weak points, but that doesn't matter because I will kill you anyway."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" yelled a feminine voice and a chunk of rock crashed into Jade Master.

He was about to retaliate when the bioship flew overhead and the rest of the team jumped out. "You're outnumbered Jade Master stand down and surrender." Aqualad said.

Jade Master threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared into the darkness. I then passed out.

TTTTTTTT

My wing was luckily not very damaged and it healed after a while. Batman had told Kat that she could join up but to be ready to endure lots of training, injuries and missions.

I was in the training room and setting up my Ipod to play my favorites playlist while I beat up a bunch of holographic thugs. My favorite song started playing as I started the program.

TTTTTTTT

I beat up and finished off the last thug right as my playlist hit it's fourth song. I stopped the device as I went to hit the showers. After that I went to my room and started playing video games. I was going through the checklist of stuff for the game when I heard a knock on my door. Sighing I got up and opened it revealing Kat.

She was standing in the hall and shifted on her feet nervously and said "Hey Jake can I come in?"

I said "Yeah sure what do you want to talk about."

She said "I uh was wondering if you would uh like to go get ice cream tonight."

She looked up hopefully while I was shocked "You mean like a uh date?"

She coughed and said "Yeah um so yes or no."

I blushed and said "Sure um yes that would be um nice."

She beamed and said "Okay so um see you after dinner."

I also smiled and said "Okay see you then."

She walked out of the room probably going to tell Artemis and M'gann. I was still standing in the middle of the room my mind wrapping around what had just happened. I then jumped up, pumped my fist and yelled "YES!" and went back to playing video games. I couldn't wait until after dinner.

**So that is the end of Chapter 9 of Life of a Dragon. This is not turning into a Romance story as I am very bad at writing romance, also if you come up with another name for the Jade Master please tell me in the reviews. I would also like to recommend a story that I am re-reading. It is called Young Justice Darkness Falls and it was written by the author Angelus-v1. It is 90 amazing chapters long and a very amazing story so please go check it out if you are a Young Justice fan it is personally one of my FAVORITE stories in all of Fanfiction so please check it out and Review this story. Until the next update fans.**


End file.
